JW
by InvisibleInk94
Summary: "John, why are they all wearing your name?"  "It's a designer brand Sherlock"  "What, John Watson?"


**Summary:- "John, why are they all wearing your name?"**

"**It's a designer brand Sherlock"**

"**What, John Watson?"**

**Disclaimer:- I know I don't own Sherlock, why do they insist on breaking my heart by making me write this again?**

**Author's note:- I'm still getting in to this fan fiction business, not really sure how successful I am! I really don't want to ask for reviews as it's your choice to review or not, but if you could please comment I would really appreciate it to let me know how I am getting on! Thank you, and I hope you enjoy!**

Despite Sherlock being the cleverest person John has ever met, bordering on genius in fact, there were some occasions when it seemed that Sherlock was the most clueless person on the planet. These occasions were rare, there was the famous Solar System incident (that John brought up in conversation whenever he got bored just to see the priceless look on Sherlock's face) and the pub quiz that John dragged Sherlock along to , to 'get out and actually socialise for a change, you hermit!' where Sherlock didn't know who the president of the United States of America was. But this incident probably topped them all in memorability.

It was the summer, and rather than get a cab to their next destination, Sherlock and John decided to walk. Sherlock had been dragging John around all morning on a 'case for Mycroft'. They were walking down Oxford Street and it was completely gridlocked with shoppers, mainly teenagers making the most of the Summer Sales. They all looked like mini clones of each other, John decided. Each one wore a slightly different outfit to the next but they all looked exactly the same.

"John, why are they all wearing your name?"

John looked around in puzzlement. A group of teenagers barged past them on their way in to Top Shop and that's when John saw what Sherlock was puzzled at. Across nearly every t-shirt were the initials JW.

"It's a designer brand Sherlock"

"What, John Watson?"

John just gaped at him. "You could tell that Sebastian had been around the world twice in a month with a mere glance at his _Breitling _that came out a month beforehandbut you don't know Jack Wills?"

"Who is Jack Wills? Do you know him?"

"For God's sake Sherlock! It's the name of a brand of clothing."

"Is there a store near to here?" asked Sherlock suddenly, pulling out his Blackberry and quickly typing.

"I don't know! I hardly shop at Jack Wills, do I?"

"Why not?"

"Because... It's expensive and I can get better quality at Next and Marks and Spencers than there at half of the price!"

"I'll see you at home John" said Sherlock, walking back the way they had come.

"What? Wha – Why?" asked John, but Sherlock had already disappeared behind a group of girls that had come out of a shop carrying seemingly hundreds of bags.

John sighed and carried on walking. There was no way he was walking back to Baker Street, they were nearly an hour away by taxi. Luckily Mycroft had given Sherlock the money for the way there as Sherlock was actually listening to him for once and investigating at his demand. It seemed as if Sherlock had now abandoned it however, so no free taxi ride back. John sighed again and checked his pockets, he had just about enough money to get the tube back to Baker Street. He headed towards the tube station.

...

He had been home for about 10 minutes when he received a text from Sherlock.

**Green or blue? SH**

Green or blue to what? John decided to go with the safer option.

**Green. JW **

Sherlock didn't come home for hours, it was half ten and just as John was about to give up he heard Sherlock come in downstairs. John didn't move, even when he heard Sherlock struggle to climb the stairs with lots of bags. Serves him right for never helping him with the shopping – Wait. What? Sherlock had gone shopping?

John jumped out of his seat as he heard Sherlock approach. "You bought food? Excellent! We're out of mil – Oh you didn't!"

Sherlock was not carrying bags from the supermarket. He was carrying pink and blue striped bags that could only be from...

"I went to JW, John!" said Sherlock beaming. "I bought you some new jumpers with JW on them so Lestrade won't forget your name anymore, and underwear so Mrs Hudson won't get ours mixed up, and socks and a tie and – "

"Sherlock? What on earth are these?"

John held up a pair of the most revolting green and white striped leggings with JW going up the side.

"They're Long Johns, John!" said Sherlock ecstatically. "You said green. I was deliberating for a long time between the two..."

John dropped the 'Long Johns' in disgust. "You're not serious? You actually expect me to wear this stuff?"

"Yes" said Sherlock, bundling everything back in to the bags. "Seeing as I took the liberty of asking Mrs Hudson to throw away all your clothes as we were buying new ones that won't get mixed up with mine."

"WHAT?"


End file.
